Memories of Unrequited Feelings
by ZhangYuLian
Summary: Netora and Naruto have a little quiality time during a peaceful night. All characters and locations belong to Masashi Kishimoto


_Uzumaki Blood—Excerpt 1 (Memories of Unrequited Feelings)_

_I was listening to Saikou no Kataomi by Sachi Tainaka and got the inspiration to write something happy-like. And I came up with this little excerpt from my current story _Uzumaki Blood._ I just couldn't help but write this, so I guess you can call it a little bit of a spoiler. Now, no yaoi was intended here. It was supposed to be a brother-to-brother type relationship. In any way, I hope you enjoy reading this mini-story. Please review, favorite, or follow. Naruto Uzumaki and Konohagakure belong to the incredibly awesome Masashi Kishimoto ©. Netora is my OC. _

"Naruto…" Netora whispered. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled genuinely. The moonlight reflected off Netora's face made him look angelic, almost heavenly. Those red eyes calmed to a beautiful rosy shade. "Thank you…Thank you for accepting me back into your life. I have no words to describe my gratitude."

Naruto looked at Netora eyes widened. He lowered his head, his mind in deep thought. He had never really felt like this before. It felt as though something so important had returned to him. This made his face fluster a bit and his heart pounded a little more soundly in his ears. He looked up at Netora and moved to hug the older man. This took Netora in surprise. He understood what Naruto was doing and embraced Naruto in return. He put his head against Naruto's and smiled next to his ear. "Hm…" he mumbled.

Several tears dripped from Naruto's eyes, his heart aching and head pounding. He sniffed several times. His body shook in a mixture of sadness and happiness. Netora caressed Naruto's hair in a fatherly manner, and then gave his back a few pats. He wanted to cherish this moment with Naruto, knowing far too well he would never get the opportunity to do this again. Fate controlled their lives and there were so very few times where they could break away from that destined path. This moment was one of those few breaks.

Naruto then released his hold, sniffing at the same time. Netora looked at him with that "don't cry little baby" face a mother would make to a crying child and helped Naruto wipe away his tears. "Naruto…" he whispered once more. Naruto looked at him, his eyes red from the tears. "I love you…"

"I…" Naruto began. Truthfully, he had no idea what to say to Netora. After rejoining with his guardian, he was lost when it came to words. He was filled with so many emotions that it choked him to say anything. He mustered up his strength and with several deep breaths, he continued. "I love you too, Netora, like a big brother, y'know." He chuckled a little.

Netora chuckled as well. "I'm glad you do. You're like a little brother…" Netora's eyes saddened some. Naruto noticed this. He wanted to ask something of Netora, but didn't know if he should. After much pondering, he decided to ask.

"Hey, Netora, what is Negoshiomi like—" He immediately added in, "—before he left Konoha…"

Netora looked down onto the bustling streets of Konoha below. The many lights made the atmosphere look absolutely magical. "Negoshiomi…Hm, how should I put it…" He rubbed his chin a few times before answering. "My brother was a timid person, only because of what he went through as a child. We never had a chance to experience a normal childhood. But he grew to be a very fine shinobi. And he cared deeply for the people he loved. He did whatever it took to protect them, even if it meant risking his life. That's the part I really idolize in my brother." He looked at Naruto with a sad smile. "And he had a dream too. He wanted to become Hokage so he could protect everyone and the village. Ultimately, he wanted to make peace between the nations of the world so that there would be no more suffering, for our generation and the next."

Naruto smiled a little. "He must have been a really good person, before he left, that is." He looked at Netora for an approval.

"Netora nodded. "He was." He looked into the night sky, at the countless number of twinkling stars. "That's why I want to get my brother back. I want to save him."

"Save him? But didn't he leave on his own?" Naruto was confused.

"No, he didn't. Someone else made him leave." The facial expression on Netora's face darkened and became more serious. "During his Anbu days, Negoshiomi was sent on a mission to the Land of Demons. When he returned, I noticed a sudden change in him and decided to investigate. I discovered that my brother was infected with the DNA of one of the most notorious demons that ever lived and it was using my brother's body. I tried to destroy it, but before I could, Negoshiomi, no, the demon took off and left the village. I tried to follow but to no avail. He had disappeared and I didn't see him again until the day of your birth." His eyes grew hot, but nothing fell from his eyes. He wiped the tears that were unwilling to fall and stood. A smile returned to his face.

"I think I might be ruining the mood talking about him", he said. "Why don't we go down and get a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, huh?" Naruto jumped at the offer. The two walked down the hill and mingled their way into the busy streets of Konoha.


End file.
